The Internet of Things (IoT) can be used to describe many aspects of the real world. Given the vastness and possibilities, describing the many different things can be a time consuming process. Each and every machine, system, and device may have to be defined in order to be effectively represented in the digital world.
However, some users may have a desire for a tool to efficiently create an integrated model of things in a IoT context.